


In a better place

by hands0me_rhys



Series: Parallels [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Five Years Later, M/M, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is gone. And he's okay now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a better place

It's cold. It's the first thing that comes to mind. 

The smoke filled his lungs, stiff and unwinding all the same. She's gone, now— and so has the autumn. He doesn't see her anymore.

Not like he used to.

Every day had been full of guilt, of grief when he had to face the people he knew, of the people he went to high school with. Every night he dreamed of her, of  _him_ _._ Nathan doesn't touch cameras anymore. He doesn't like the sound.

_Click. Click. Click._

Snow dropped on the sleeve of his blazer, and he raised his gaze to the night sky. The snowflakes fell, and he felt his mouth run dry. He's happy. For once in his life, he's _happy_.

The music hummd in the building, and he sat on the step with little words, only silence. The cigarette made him think, transfixed on smoke, of the thoughts he'd had years ago. He wants to take another drag, just one more, but the door behind him opened up and someone made a noise of disbelief. 

"It's going to be all over you for the rest of the night, Nate." Warren's complaining, Nathan knows he is, and despite it, he makes room for his boyfriend, patting the space beside him for the brunette to plop down next to him. He does, and Nathan sneers. "Then why'd you stay?" He's joking, and Warren parted his lips abruptly. 

"They're going to cut the cake. I'm not saving you any if you're still out here." The brunette hummed, and it's sinister, because he knows Nathan loves red velvet. "Fuck you." Nate says in dismay, and a chuckle seeped through Warren's throat. The blonde felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and he leans into the warmth with little resistance.

"Grump." The brunette muttered, pressing a kiss into dirty blonde hair, lacking of it's once natural slicked back state. He's stopped that— only after Warren ran fingers through it just to piss him off, days on end. It's better like this, though. He felt free.

"If they had decided to get married on a warmer day, I would be happier." The Prescott grumbled, presented with another soft kiss against his temple. His cigarette was snatched from his fingers, and he scowled, watching with dismay as Warren put it out against the concrete. He hated when he’d do that, but Nathan smoked less and less every time. 

"Max likes the snow." Warren responded with a cheesy grin, and Nathan sat up, looking for Warren's gaze with intent.

"Do you like the snow?" The blonde asked curiously, and his partner hummed. "It's nice, I guess." Nate took his chin, pressing a kiss against his mouth, and Warren's fingers traced against his shoulder blades.

"Four years." Nathan reminded, brushing his nose against Warren's cheek.

"Four years." Warren laughed, soft and testing, hands running down Nathan's sides, prodding against his hips. "You want to get married sometime?" Nathan purred soon after, and Warren wanted nothing more.

"You're awful at proposals." The brunette sighed, though he kissed him again. "Is that a yes, geek?" Nathan is grinning now, and Warren pulled him closer. "Of course it is."

 

_Warren Prescott. Nathan Graham._

 

Nate didn't know which one he liked better. 


End file.
